


with the skies as our witness

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (THIS TRAILER? HELLO?), First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: Siete lets him go as an Eternal, but Six leaves a part of himself behind.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is separate from siesixmas, i am just POSSESSED with the trailer right now. this scene hit me like a brick while i was trying to sleep last night and i couldn't do anything until i wrote it out

There isn't a cloud in the sky when he finds Six in the midday, atop the Grandcypher's deck, leaning on the ship railing and looking out at the horizon.

For all the years he's known Six, it's still a rare sight to see him basking in the sun. It feels even more surreal when he no longer wears his uniform, deciding on his fate—no longer one handed to him, but one that he forges by his own hands.

Siete could do nothing to convince him to stay with the Eternals during his personal mission, but when he watches Six like this, he wonders if he could have done more. If he should have tried harder, if he should have been more persistent. But the more he tried to find reasons for Six to stay, the less he could find that were free from the tangled thread of where Six's duty began and Siete's friendship ended.

In the end, he'd watched the resolve burn in Six's eyes, and Siete brushed away the chaos in his mind to let him go.

He'll allow himself this much before uncertainty deals her hand. He drinks in the sight of Six, his light hair mussed with the wind, the high collars of his jacket kissing the side of his cheeks. Six's ears turn towards him after a while, and then he says, "Did you need something from me?"

"I don't need anything, no." _I_ want _you to stay._ The wood of the ship creaks under Siete's footsteps as he walks up to where he is. He leans backwards against the railing and tilts his head back until Six is forced to acknowledge him. "Just wanted to see where you got up to."

Six looks up at him, and it strikes him that he's never seen Six this peaceful before. All he says is his name, a whisper so low he can't discern any emotion in it. "Siete."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Six shakes his head and looks back out to the sky, chuckling. Siete tilts his head further back to look where he looks, seeking the same acceptance with Six's fate as Six found with his own. Something within him sees how close Six is, their arms almost brushing against each other, and it pleads for Siete hold him here and keep him safe in his arms.

He knows that _something_ is the exact reason that he should let Six go.

Silence passes between them. By now, Siete would have something to say to goad Six into speaking once again, but he doesn't trust words to form when the beating heart in his chest threatens to jump to his lips and reveal everything.

Six shifts his weight to his other foot. He glances at Siete before turning his head, facing him head on. His serene expression from earlier turns serious. Without preamble, he begins, "If I don't return—"

"Don't worry so much," Siete rushes to say over him to make him stop talking. He doesn't want to hear it, because Six will come back—whether or not he'll come back to _Siete_ , he'll come back—"Of course you'll be back—"

" _Listen_ to me, you thorn in my side." The exasperation in Six's voice melds with his familiarity of Siete's outbursts until he sounds terribly _fond_ , trying to keep the smile off his lips but failing to keep it out of his eyes. "If I do not return, I want to…"

He trails off, looking somewhere behind Siete, up at the great blue sky.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to relinquish my role as an Eternal. And furthermore, I want to thank you for caring for me during our years together."

He doesn't stutter, as if he's been preparing these words for a long time.

Any jokes that Siete could make, any response he could have prepared to keep their conversation at an emotional arm's length—all of it disappears when he hears words that he'd never expected Six to say. He'd been satisfied with the knowledge that he could have Six in the Eternals even if not truly next to him, but Six shattered the distance to watched his demise reflect in the shards.

Six has a belief, no matter how minuscule, that he won't return. He intends for these to be his last words.

Siete laughs once, but it's soundless. He doesn't trust his voice. Six continues to look at him, not saying anything else, and yet saying everything he ever needed to say.

"I just did what anyone would do." This is the only answer he can form, his last bastion before he does something he regrets.

"And yet, you are the only one that has." Six is ready with an answer, always countering what Siete has to say. "I may have not had many people pass through my life, but I have had enough to know to think that perhaps, if I had more like you, there may have been a different outcome."

Six doesn't say anything more, watching Siete's world fall apart beneath him with compassion, and then he turns towards the sky.

Siete opens his mouth and breathes out, half of a response formed but with none satisfactory, and Six glances at him again. Not for the first time, that part in him begging to hold Six close swallows him whole, and it becomes Siete that wishes he could beg for him to stay. Not as an Eternal, but as a friend, and for _Siete_.

"What makes you think you'd be able to handle more than one of me?" The response takes a long time to form, Six watching him all the while with perceptive eyes. He doesn't know what he looks like right now, whether he has the same smile he's learnt to summon on command or if it's something else, but he would throw it all away to keep Six here with him, right now. "You complain about me all the time, you'd think _one_ would be enough!"

The smile in Six's eyes fades as Siete rambles on, replaced with uncertainty. Six breaks eye contact again, but this time glancing down instead of behind Siete. "You would be correct."

"And on top of that, what would you even do with more than one of—"

His mind goes blank.

He forgets how to breathe, let alone form words. His entire body stiffens, focused on something he doesn't even believe is _possible_. Before he can register the pair of lips on his own, they're gone, and Six takes the air out of his lungs as he pulls away.

Six looks at him, assessing Siete's reaction, before turning away. "I couldn't stand more than one of you," he murmurs, and Siete watches his face grow redder and redder. His ears twitch on top of his head with embarrassment, and he hides into his collar. "I rescind my previous statement."

Siete takes a deep breath in, and his deep breath out emerges as laughter. He covers his mouth with a hand and looks away, and Six turns his head to glare at him, his fury tempered by how red his cheeks are, his lips in something that Siete could _almost_ call a pout.

"It was never my intention to burden you by this action, but to _laugh_ —"

"No, Six, you—" All of the things Siete could have said to convince him to stay. All of the times where Siete wondered whether he had the right to even try. All of the reasons Siete wondered _why_ he wanted Six to stay—

The things he never said in order to release Six, to let him bloom on his own—

And in the end, Six is two steps ahead but never leaving him behind, keeping him by his side. "That settles it," Siete says, his heart rising into his throat until he can say nothing but what he should have been saying from the beginning. "You're coming back safe, because there's no way in hell I'm letting that be the last time you kiss me."

"I had no intention of _ever_ kissing you, but you provoke the worst in me," Six grumbles, leaning on the ship railings, avoiding his gaze.

"If that's your worst," Siete starts, leaning into his space and bringing them close enough to almost kiss again, "then you've gotta show me your best, too."

Six doesn't close the distance, but he's close enough that Siete can feel more than see his smile, the warmth radiating off his cheeks. "You know there are things I must do," he mutters, whispering against his lips, and Siete knows that's a promise to return. "Have patience."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is missing in Six's heart, nagging at him to complete it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T. I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. I CANNOT  
> 

What colour are Siete's eyes?

This is not the time for this thought. Six needs concentration on his future, rather than rumination on the present he's about to leave behind. But the more he tries to ignore the thought, the more persistent it becomes, much like Siete himself.

As his mind wanders, he realizes that he can recall the rest of the Eternals' eye colours without effort. Uno's are a pure, deep blue of the sea, their sage with depths of knowledge beneath the surface. Song's are olive, new saplings coming to bloom in the mountains where she grew up.

Sarasa's are a red that others call bloodthirsty but Six calls sanguine, easy to be around and easy to fall prey to. Quatre's wisteria, petals from branches of a lost youth, fallen but not lost. Fif's sharp, piercing ice, to remind those around her of her raw power when everything else about her is warm. Okto's are the same as hers, a warning of the past he carved in steel and the distance he keeps. Nio's heliotrope always sought the kindness of something brighter than the sun, perceptive of the secrets in those with something to hide. Esser's aquamarine shine like the northern lights, arresting in their rarity.

But what of Siete?

Six has no shortage of other things to remember him by. That damned smile, that enduring smirk, that open-mouthed grin in both times of strife and times of joy. The sound of his voice, meandering through open fields and sweeping against his ears like a spring breeze, treating each word like a feast in his mouth. His movement in battle, sensitive and powerful, his eyes ( _what colour_ ) sharp with his battle senses.

But what of his eyes? Six can see them in these memories, still—half-lidded, wide open, crinkled with his smile—but never with a colour.

They might be golden amber, royalty without the wildness. They may be darker brown, as steady as the soil from which all life grows. They could be emerald green, rich like forests and alive like the earth itself.

This is the last thing before Six has a complete picture in his mind of Siete, past and present. It should be enough to remember him by; Siete is larger than life, too great to be contained by memory alone, and what Six has should be _enough_. But he searches until he's recalled every memory he has of Siete, and still, he cannot remember the colour of Siete's _eyes_.

He casts it aside to prepare for his task at nightfall, steadying his mind and controlling his thoughts, but like a pest, Siete returns. Six recalls a more recent Siete, distant but understanding towards his cause, restraint for a reason Six still could not fathom. His eyes ( _what colour_ ) yielding to Six's request, but swirling with emotion, searching for reasons to protest and finding none. Siete, by his side, offering assistance until he could do no more for him.

Siete is on the deck with him. How long he's been there, Six doesn't know, but he turns his ears to allow the wind to carry the sound of Siete's breathing to him.

He doesn't want to turn around. The colour of Siete's eyes is the missing piece to resolve within him before he can leave without regrets. He cannot take any part of the Eternals with him; he will create them in memory and cast them away for their sake. He cannot leave any part of himself behind with the Eternals; if he is successful, then the pain of remembrance would be too great.

But Siete— _always_ Siete, the outlier of every reason—is tied to him until he has no reason but to tie his heart to the ten of them with one, slender thread.

"Did you need something from me?" Six brings himself to say. He dreads opening a conversation, not wanting to move forward while both of them exist in a suspended space.

Each of Siete's footsteps toward him are cautious. He can see Siete in his mind's eye, approaching him with his hands in his pockets, or a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "I don't need anything, no," Siete says. He stops beside him, leaning against the ship's railing, and Six doesn't dare move, keeping his head forward towards the skies. "Just wanted to see where you got up to."

As if sensing Six's avoidance, Siete makes himself seen, leaning back until his unruly hair tickles the edge of his vision.

His eyes are the missing piece of the image he has of Siete in his mind, almost but not yet whole. With the confirmation, his memories of Siete will no longer consume him with curiosity, but give him an unexpected comfort with its recollection. He would be free to think of himself, Siete, and the stars, talking through the night without a mention of it the morning later. He could recall how the mischief in Siete's eyes once made him feel like a punchline to a joke, before time transformed that look to make it seem like he always knew something about Six that he himself could never fathom. The image of Siete, brimming with confidence when he stood in front of the Eternals as their leader and called them his own, would pacify any inner turmoil Six could have during his final responsibility.

Ever persistent, Siete leans further and further back until Six worries he might fall off the ship, and he surrenders. If Siete is letting him go, then Six should leave no regrets, no empty spaces in his heart.

He looks over.

Siete's upper body is halfway over the railing, so far over that he might have fallen off the ship if Six didn't look at him when he did. The wind tussles his hair into his face, the hood of his cape billowing around his neck. His smile sends a pang through Six's chest, resigned and still unwavering with optimism.

Against the backdrop of their unwavering skies, Siete's eyes are a brilliant, cloudless blue.

As blue as his swords of ether, as blue as the depths of the sea, as blue as the skies they sought to protect—Siete, too, has seen endless tragedies unfold, countless disasters befall. But his eyes shine onward towards a future where the sun will continue to rise, no matter how dark the night becomes.

 _It's strange, isn't it?_ Six can envision their conversation with perfect accuracy, and most importantly, he can see all of Siete, with eyes so _blue_ that the sky steals his colour for itself. _But that's why we shouldn't take it for granted, right?_

Something aligns within Six as he stares at Siete. This missing piece fits in his heart, and he can no longer return this _blue_ that Siete gives him.

The harmony that plays on his heartstrings evokes elation that he can't restrain, rising as a chuckle between his lips. He turns away from Siete, his heart complete with the knowledge that he can always find him in these very skies he strove to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> all i do is yell on [twitter](https://twitter.com/discoprince). i am in your care


End file.
